


Alistair Simps

by SpitLikeALlama



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpitLikeALlama/pseuds/SpitLikeALlama
Summary: Alistair thinks Laurel is cute... Thats pretty much it.
Relationships: Alistair/Female Cousland (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age), Alistair/Warden (Dragon Age)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Alistair Simps

**Author's Note:**

> This is p short but Alistair is an entire mood

She smiles softly, all dimples and a flush on her cheeks that can barely be seen in the light of the camp fire. Alistair's heart stutters pathetically in his chest and he just ends up staring as she lets out a twinkley laugh at whatever Zevran was saying.

"You're staring," the soft sing-song voice, with the slightest accent belonging to Leliana, who had at some point taken a seat next to him. Alistair hadn't noticed her until she spoke, had to use all of his will-power to drag his eyes away from Laurel because she was doing that thing where she would shyly tuck a strand of hair behind her ears and he really didn't want to miss it. 

"I am not!" He pauses to at least attempt a protest but his eyes are already back on her before he had even finished the scentance.

Zevaran's hands are waving as he tells stories of his previous adventures and Laurel's eyes are wide and her lips go from a grin stretched wide to forming a 'O' as they get to what must be the climax of the story.

God she's so cute. Alistair sometimes gets this urge to just wrap her into his arms and squeeze her so so tight his chest aches with it.

"Of course not, and I suppose you also haven't been helping her set up her tent even though when I asked you for help you told me to pull my own weight - i suppose you aren't giving her special treatment either?" Leliana asked, 

"Exactly, I'm fair and just, a symbol of equality in these troubles times," Alistair declared, though it would have been more convincing if he had at least turned to look at Lelianna while he said it.

"Well, Mr Symbol of Equality - you're on hunting duty so go kill a rabbit or two," Lelianna sighed, going back to the main reason she had even bothered to speak to him.

**Author's Note:**

> My warden's name is Laurel Cousland and she is a cute mess - I love her


End file.
